


Super Rich Kids

by raventhewritingdesk



Series: Hamilton Inspirational Playlist [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, some talk of psych disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern- AU: My first try at TJeffs and JMads, while i usually avoid them, this song just screamed their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Rich Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song Super Rich Kids by Frank Ocean. All work mine except the lyrics.
> 
> Honestly, i'm really proud of this one shot and i really hope you like it because i do.

_Too many bottles of this wine we can’t pronounce_

_Too many bowls of the green, no lucky charms_

_The maids come around too much_

_Parents aint around enough_

_Too many joy rides in daddy’s jaguar_

_Too many white lies and white lines_

_Super rich kids with nothing but loose ends_

_Super rich kids with nothing but fake friends_

 

 

Thomas Jefferson’s eyes slowly came into focus as the morning light shined into his bedroom. He was wrapped up in his purple silk sheets and his plush comforter and he didn’t want to move. He looked over at the other man lying in his bed and found an even bigger reason to not move.

     Thomas’ relationship with James was new, brand new in fact, but he still felt so connected to the man. It was like almost everyone around them was intent on focusing on his money or his status or how he chose to make money. But not James. James knew Thomas better than even his parents who Thomas could confidently say knew nothing about him. He shifted slightly to get a better view of the man when he yawned and opened his mouth.

     “Thomas why are you staring at me?” James turned to smile lazily at him, “Again?"

     Thomas couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he slid closer to James and placed a kiss on his cheek before lying his head on his pillow. He was obnoxiously close and he knew it but he was an obnoxious person and he had to own up to that.

     “Thomas i’m not going anywhere.” James promised him, shifting so that his arm was behind Thomas’ head. He cradled Thomas and pulled him closer until the man wrapped his arms around his waist.

     “I know you aren’t."

     “Your racing heart beat says differently."

      Thomas chuckled, “That’s just because your so sexy."

      James laughed, a deep laugh that started in his chest and bubbled up, “Is that right?"

 

  _S_ _tart_ _my day up on the roof_

_There’s nothing like this type of view_

_Point the clicker at the tube I prefer expensive news_

_New car, New girl_

_New ice, New glass_

_New watch good times, babe It’s good times, yeah_

_She wash my back three times a day_

_This shower head feels so amazing_

_We’ll both be high, the Help don’t stare_

_They just walk by, they must don’t care_

_A million one, a million two_

_A hundred more will never do_

 

 

James reached into the shower to turn on the hot water and all Thomas could do was stare at him and wonder at how lucky he’d gotten. The man was pure muscle and sometimes it felt like he could melt into his warm skin and sometimes when he held him, Thomas slipped into oblivion.

     “Thomas,” the humors tone roused him, “Get in the shower.”

     That’s of course when he realized he’d been standing there naked staring at his boyfriend while he waited for him to get his shit together and move. “Sorry. You mesmerize me.”

     Thomas walked forward and grabbed James face. James chuckled as Thomas attacked him with kisses and pushed him back into the warm spray of the water. While Thomas was by no means a small man, James large hands always seemed to make him feel tiny, but not in a bad way. In a protected way, like he was safe from the world when James was with him. James was oblivious to this gigantic weight on his shoulders as he handed him the soap with a sweet smile. Thomas accepted it and responded with his own smile. He felt like the man would never know how much he meant to him. But he could show him just a part of it.

     He put down the soap and put his hands on James’ back instead. The soft chuckle was instant, “Thomas."

     James said his name like a prayer and Thomas thanked the heavens that his blush was well hidden by his complexion. He loved when Thomas said his name and sometimes, during the worst of times when they were in public and he called out to him, Thomas would feel a rush go through his body and he’d be done for the night. Thomas thought about those moments when James made his knees week as he pressed kisses along his shoulder. He wanted to make James weak. He wanted to have James fall apart beneath his hands. He kissed along his collarbone while he turned him around.

      “Thomas.” James said it again, less of a deterrent, more of a motivator as Thomas dropped to his knees.

     “James.” Thomas whispered against his thighs as the water continued to fall over them.

 

     Thomas and James often spent their mornings on the top floor veranda of Monticello Estates. Thomas claimed it was because he liked to eat breakfast with his giant ME front gate in view, but James knew it was because the other man liked to watch the clouds form above him. It was the little things like that that kept them together.

     “Excuse me.” The men turned around at the new voice. Thomas had recently hired a new maid. One that liked to walk around in short skirts and tight clothes and never seemed to really do anything. James would have been worried, jealous even, if he didn’t confidently know the man was too gay to function. Thomas simply liked to be surrounded by beautiful women and honestly who didn’t?

     “You’ve got a guest downstairs."

     “What kind of guest?” Thomas asked lazily. He wasn’t going to get up for just anyone.

     “The kind you don’t like for me to let in the foyer.” She answered briskly. Thomas sighed before getting up and leaving a frowning James at the table.

     “Give me a few minutes. I’ll be right back.” Thomas called back to him as he dug his bag out from under his bed and headed for the front door. It took him almost two minutes to get there and when he did, he opened the front door to find Lafayette standing there smiling.

     “Why wouldn’t your new maid let me in?” Laf smiled and reached to hug Thomas.

     “She thought you were a customer. It’s the curls.” Thomas pulled on one of them and smiled.

     “Mon ami, i wouldn’t say i’m not a customer. I just prefer your company as well.” Lafayette laughed and handed Thomas some cash.

     Thomas laughed and then dug around until he found the sandwich bag specifically labeled with Laf’s name; his french friend had a standing order. “Hey i’m thinking about having a party, you should come by. You can even bring your loser friends."

     Lafayette laughed at the reference to Laurens, Hamilton, and Mulligan. “Alright, i’ll let them know. Send me the details, mon ami.” He leaned forward and kissed him on both cheeks before waving and leaving.

     Thomas made his way back upstairs to find James back in bed with the tv on. “It was just Laf."

     “How is he?” James smiled. He really liked the french man and thought he was good for Thomas. Lafayette seemed to really enjoy the man’s company and he was really good at getting Thomas to ease up every now and then. The man got stressed so easily and sometimes he needed a little more patience than James could give him.

     “Good, great. Just coming to pick up his regular. I told him, and i’m telling you now, that i think i want to have a party.” Thomas flew himself back onto the bed and his head landed softly in James’ lap. The man laughed and his hands moved automatically to drift into Thomas’ hair.

     “When did this thought occur?"

     “While i was digging for his order.” Thomas answered simply.

     “I told you you need to organize that bag."

     “And i told you that if you want it organized, you’re gonna need to do it.” Thomas craned his neck to wink at James who flicked him on the forehead in response.

     “Well then I guess we better start planning for a party.” James made to move and Thomas stopped him. He turned around and pulled James back into bed. He crawled over James and ran his fingers along his exposed skin while he pressed his own lips softly against his.

     “Maybe we stay in bed a little longer."

     James smiled and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer, “I like that idea."

 

_Too many bottles of this wine we can’t pronounce_

_Too many bowls of the green, no lucky charms_

_The maids come around too much_

_Parents aint around enough_

_Too many joy rides in daddy’s jaguar_

_Too many white lies and white lines_

_Super rich kids with nothing but loose ends_

_Super rich kids with nothing but fake friends_

Planning for a party at Monticello Estates wasn’t as much of an ordeal as you’d think. But that was partly because Thomas Jefferson was a party animal and didn’t like to go a weekend without a good party. For a very long time, most of his college career in fact, he’d been known for his parties. But after meeting James, he no longer felt the need to throw parties and be around people who didn’t care for him as James did.

     Thomas called his party phone tree: the caterer, the bartender, the dj, all of the essential people. Sometimes, times like these, it really helped being rich. “Sweetheart, do you want any special drinks for tonight?” Thomas called into the living room while he waited for his bartender to answer.

      “No, just make sure they bring plenty of rum. We ran out last time.” Thomas scoffed, like he would forget the rum.

     “Yep. How are we on the guest invite?"

     “I’ve got it up on twitter and Facebook, but i’m getting a tweet from Hamilton right now. He wants to know if he’s really invited or if you’re just fucking with him?” The humor in his voice was evident and Thomas laughed as well.

     “Tweet him back and tell him he’s invited and his bae’s too."

     “You know he’s not dating Mulligan right? Just Laurens and Eliza."

     “Eh. Semantics. Have you heard from the other Schuylers though? They have to come.”

     “Yea, they might be late though. Thomas.” James had long sense stopped looking through his social medias and had started to stare at him instead. He was moving too fast. “Come here."

     Thomas walked over immediately thinking something was wrong with him, “What’s wrong?"

     “You need to slow down. Everything’s going to be fine. It’s going to be great.” James nodded down at him.

     Thomas smiled and sighed, “Am I doing too much?"

     “If you weren’t, you wouldn’t be you.” James smiled fondly at him. “Now breath."

 

_Real love, i’m searching for a real love_

_Oh, real love,_

_I’m searching for a real love_

_Oh, real love_

“Hey Tommy, nice party!”

     Thomas nodded to the people currently passing red solo cups around his kitchen. He saluted them with his own, a whiskey glass of course, he wouldn’t be caught dead drinking out of a plastic cup. No less one that so readily clashed with his outfit.

     “Hey Jefferson,” Alexander walked forward, Eliza’s arm draped across his shoulders and his own hand reaching back to grab Laurens, “Thanks for inviting us. I’ve never been to Monticello."

     “Enjoy it while it lasts. It probably won’t happen again.” He winked and tipped his glass back.

     At some point in the night, between the 90’s rap and Kendrick Lamar phase, Thomas ran into Angelica who insisted on talking with him while she drank. She was already quite tipsy and the flirty hand she laid on him had him telling the bartender she was cut off for the rest of the night.

     Thomas was not only high for most of it, but also pretty much wasted during the entire party. He exchanged drinks faster than he greeted people and his house was full of an awful lot of people. He danced, played video games, suspiciously won a game of pool against who he believed was Hercules Mulligan but also could have been his own boyfriend. All he really knew was that it was one hell of a night and when he ended up in bed next to James the night got even better.

     James leaned back and smirked, “Come here Thomas."                                                                                                          

 

_Close your eyes for what you can’t imagine; we are the xany gnashing_

_Caddy smashing, bratty ass; He mad, he snatched his daddy’s Jag_

_And used the shit for batting practice, adamant and he thrashing_

_Purchasing crappy grams with half the hand of cash you handed_

_Panicking, patch me up; Pappy done latch keyed us_

_Toying with Raggy Anns and mammy done had enough_

_Brash as fuck, breaching all these aqueducts; Don’t believe us_

_Treat us like we can’t erupt_

When Thomas woke up the next morning, it took a little longer than normal for the blurry figures to become shapes and then to become clear. He wasn’t in his bed, he didn’t know why and James was still beside him, but these weren’t his sheets. He thought maybe he hadn’t wanted to climb so many stairs the night before. Honestly he couldn’t remember a second of it. Flashes were coming back but the only thing that was clear was the ache of his muscles as he attempted to climb out of bed. Oh, he’d had sex last night. And good sex if his soreness was any judgment.

      He pressed a soft kiss to James head before turning and leaving the bedroom stark naked. The servants lowered their eyes, fully used to watching Mr. Jefferson walk around naked. Thomas relied highly on the very firm Confidentiality Agreement that all of his servants signed upon entering the payroll of Mr. Jefferson. He paid them well enough to walk around without clothes on and not worry about it getting out. He ordered breakfast to be sent up to the third floor and then made his way to his bedroom to get some sweats before heading towards the veranda.

     The sun was shining brightly as Thomas poured himself a shot of scotch. He shook it back as footsteps approached the porch. Hands came around his chest and warm lips were being pressed against his forehead. Thomas closed his eyes and soaked in the warmth.

     “Good morning. How are you today?"

     As he’d said so many times before, James knew him more than anybody else in the world. Knew his sudden insistence on throwing a party meant a low point was coming in the rollercoaster ride of Thomas’s life and James had gone along with it anyway. He’d indulged knowing that in the morning, he’d be worse off than he was the night before.

     Thomas poured another shot of scotch and downed it before turning to James and raising his eyebrows. “I see.” James stepped aside as Thomas got up and stumbled toward to wide brick railing. He leaned on it, looking down at the drop below and contemplated what would happen.

     As if on cue, James was by his side with a warm hand on the back of his neck and downing a shot of his own. “I’d miss you."

     That was all it took for Thomas to stumble back to his seat.

 

_Too many bottles of this wine we can’t pronounce_

_Too many bowls of that green, no lucky charms_

_The maids come around too much_

_Parents aint around enough_

_Too many joy rides in daddy’s Jaguar_

_Too many white lies and white lines_

_Super rich kids with nothing but loose ends_

_Super rich kids with nothing but fake friends_


End file.
